Revealing Secrets
by Sasusc
Summary: SR spoilers: Clark is feeling down, and doesn’t know what to do about Jason. Richard noticed his depression and wants to help. Pt3: Superman reveals his secrets. ClarkRichard bonding nonslash
1. Part One

Revealing Secrets

By: Sasusc

Spoilers: Superman Returns, Superman II (references to the movie)

Disclaimer: Not mine, unless you want to count all the Superman DVDs I own and the Superman action figure I got hanging in my car.

**Part One**

Richard closed down his computer. He glanced out of his office window into the now empty work room of the Daily Planet--or almost empty room. Clark Kent was still working at his desk. He stood up and stretched his tense muscles. No, he realized as he studied Kent, the man wasn't working. He was staring at something in his hands. From his view, it looked like it could be a photograph. Richard checked his pant's pocket for his keys before picking up his jacket and briefcase. He quietly locked up his office and made his way towards the newly returned reporter.

"Kent," he greeted the man, stopping several yards away from his desk. He carefully set his briefcase down at his feet.

Clark glanced up startled. He shoved the picture into his shirt pocket. "Richard."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't. I thought you left with Lois."

Richard shook his head. "No, I still had a couple more things I had to work on." He leaned back on the desk behind him. He hadn't known this man for a long time, less then a month actually, but he had noticed Clark Kent hadn't been his usual self for the last couple weeks. He had made a comment to Lois, but she had been busy dealing with Superman's return to noticed if Kent was depressed. "I know we don't really know each other all that well, but if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

Confusion covered Clark's face. "What--what do you mean?"

"You seem depressed," he stated honestly. "I thought if you need to talk to someone about your problems, I'm willing to listen. You probably don't have that many friends around here, besides the ones you had worked with five years ago."

"I don't know."

Richard smiled. "Come on. It'll help. It's always better to get our problems off our chest sooner or later. My mother always told me that I'll feel better after talking to someone about my problems."

Clark smiled. "My mother says the same thing."

"See? You should listen to her advice. Maybe I can help."

Clark closed his eyes in defeat. He reached for his pencil to give his hands something to do while he talked. "I recently learned I'm a father."

"Congratulations?"

He shook his head. "It happened five years ago right before I left on my journey. There were…certain circumstances forcing us to halt our future together."

"Did you love this woman?"

"Yes. And she loved me."

"What happened?"

Clark studied the tip of his pencil. "I…told her to forget about me and move on with her life. I wanted her to happy, even if certain circumstances stood in our way and we couldn't be together."

Richard rubbed a hand through his hair as he saw where the story was heading. "And you helped her to forget you by going away."

Clark nodded. "She was part of the reason why I had to leave. I couldn't stand watching her and knowing that we couldn't be together."

"And when you came back, you saw this woman again?"

"Yes. She later told me that I fathered a son." Clark stared into Richard's eyes. "If I had known before I left, I never would have left her. I would have stood by her side and we could have tried harder to overcome the thing that was keeping us apart. I could be raising my son right now, teaching him everything I could. I would have been there for his first word, his first step, took him to school on his first day of school… I've missed so much from my son's life."

"I'm sorry, Clark."

"Don't be. I'm the only one to blame." Bitterness poisoned his words.

"Did this woman try to contact you at all?"

Clark gave a sad smile. "How could she? She didn't even know where I went."

"I'm sure you kept in contact with your mother. Surely she could have tried her."

"She never met my mother. I doubt she knew how to reach her."

"You missed the first four/five years of you son's life, but you still have a lot of years left to be this boy's father."

Clark shook his head. "He has a father. A good father. How could I interrupt the family they've made for themselves? He has two loving parents. He doesn't need me in his life."

"Clark, any boy would be happy to have you as a father. I've seen the way you interact with Jason. I'm sure there's a way for the four of you to exist as a family." Richard reached up to loosen his tie and unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt. "Did you know that I'm not Jason's biological father? I met Lois puking up her lunch on the top of the building--morning sickness," he explained. "She just thought it was something she ate. I noticed she was sick all week so I finally convinced her to go to the doctors. She refused to go, but I forced her in a cab with me and took her to the emergency room. The doctors were really thrilled with their test results. She wasn't dying from food poisoning as she had suspected," he said with a grin. "I helped her throughout her whole pregnancy." He glanced up at the ceiling. "Lois told me a little about the guy. She thought if the man knew, he would be in Jason's life--that he wouldn't abandon them.

"It's funny, Clark. Lois and I were discussing just last week what we would do if Jason's biological father shows up. Would we tell Jason? How would he fit this other man into our lives and in our family? Do you know what I told Lois?"

Clark shook his head. He stared intently at Richard, waiting for the man's answer. It was as if Richard's answers held the key to the secrets of the universe.

"I told Lois that if this man wanted to be involved in Jason's life, then he should. I will always be Jason's father. But there might be some things about Jason that only his biological father could help him with. The doctors believe that most of Jason's medical needs were inherited by his father. It would be really nice to know the man's medical history. Anyway, Jason would be a very lucky boy to have three parents who really love him and care about him. It might be hard on me to see Jason with this guy and even harder to hear him call this man 'daddy', but I'll survive. I'll do anything to keep that little boy happy and safe. I'm sure if the three of you got together and talk, you'll find a way to be a father to your son." Richard stared at him, a soft smile playing on his lips. "I'm positive that you'll find a way to fit into your son's life."

Clark dropped the pencil on his desk. It rolled slightly until it hit a stack of papers. "You would want Jason's biological father in your family's lives?"

Richard ran a hand through his hair. "It's not that I necessary _want _the man in my life, but he is and will always be a part of Lois and Jason's lives. I can't deny that. And I don't want to deny Jason the right to know his biological father. I know how it is not to know one of my parents. My parents divorced when I was little, couple years older then Jason. My dad gained full custody of me. In the beginning, I was allowed to see my mom at least once a week. Then my dad married another woman. She wanted nothing to do with my mom, and my visits to see my mom slowed down until eventually I wasn't allow to see her. We weren't even able to talk to each other on the phone. I resented both my stepmother and my father for denying me access to my mother. I even started to resent my mom because I didn't feel that she tried hard enough to see me. I rebelled against all of them. I was fifteen when my dad sent me to spend the summer with Uncle Perry. He helped to straighten me out. He offered to take me in, and my father said yes because he didn't know how to handle me. I only started to talk to my mother again about ten years ago, and to my father about eight years ago. I never want Jason to go through what I did. I don't want him to grow up hating me for denying him his real father."

Clark nodded. "Thank you."

He pushed off the desk and retrieved his briefcase. "You're welcome, Clark. Try everything to become a part of your son's life. Don't let him grow up thinking you never wanted to be a part of his life. I hated my mom for years because I thought she didn't care enough about me to try harder to stay in contact with me."

"I will," he forced out between the emotions blocking his throat. "Thanks, again."

"No problem. My office is always open." Richard took several steps away from the man before he smiled over his shoulder and said, "And go home, Kent. Get some sleep. You look like you need it."

Clark pushed up his glasses and he sat straighter in his chair. "I will as soon as I finish copying my notes to my computer."

Richard laughed as he walked away. He heard the same excuses from Lois to many times to know that the man would likely be at the office for several more hours doing research. He would go home several hours before the sun comes up and get three, maybe four, hours of sleep before coming back here to catch the early morning reporters and staff. He shook his head. He didn't know how Kent and Lois functioned with very little sleep and filled with caffeine.

He pressed the down button on the elevator. It was just his luck that he didn't have long to wait for the car to reach this level.

"Richard?"

He reached out his hand to stop the doors from closing. Clark Kent stood in front of him, fiddling with his glasses.

"You won't tell Lois about this, will you?"

"Lois?" He frowned. "You don't want her to know about it?"

He shook his head. "I haven't even told my mom about him. I'm still trying to adjust to this new change." Clark smiled. "And you know Lois, always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. I need time to come with terms with everything without someone trying to pry into it all."

Richard nodded. "Sure. I won't mention anything to Lois. But you might want to tell your mom soon. And when you're ready, both Lois and I could try to help you sort out your situation."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Richard."

"Night, Clark." Richard dropped his hand and the doors were finally allowed to close.

Author's Note: This is part one of three. Next up: Superman decides to act after listening to Richard, and talks to Lois and Richard about their situation.


	2. Part Two

Revealing Secrets

By: Sasusc

Rating: PG (K+)

Spoilers: Superman Returns, Superman II (references to the movie)

Disclaimer: Not mine, unless you want to count all the Superman DVDs I own and the Superman action figure I got hanging in my car.

I would like to take this time now and mentioned "Being Jason White" by Alphie. The story has really helped me write this story and show me what _not_ to do--at least in Clark/Superman's mistakes about what to do about Jason. It's a fabulous story, and if you haven't read it yet, please go do so (or go reread it)! It has really made me rethink the decisions Clark/Superman makes and how they would effect those involve (mainly Jason).

* * *

Part Two

Two days. It took two days for Clark to gather enough courage to stand on the doorstep of their house. Lois and Richard's house. He knew they were home. He used his x-ray vision to make sure they were both there and still awake. Jason was already in bed and fast asleep. He was glad. He didn't want the boy to listen to them.

He started to smooth out any wrinkles, but realized his Superman suit wouldn't accommodate the nervous habit. He sighed. He might as well stop stalling. He raised his right hand and knocked.

The heartbeat heading towards him didn't belong to the woman he love, but to the man he couldn't hate. He heard the man's steady footsteps striking the wooden floor. He heard the man's heartbeat speed up as he used the peephole to see who was knocking on his door. The man was surprise and anxious to know why Superman stood at his door.

The locks turned.

"Superman," Richard greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?"

Richard backed up. "Yeah, come in," he said, leaving the door wide up.

"Who is it?" Lois asked from the living room where she had been going through Jason's medical records for his school. They wanted an update on all of their student's medical records. Luckily, Jason hadn't discovered a new allergy since he started school. There wasn't anything to update, but the school wanted another copy of all of his medical records.

"Honey, it's Superman."

"What? I didn't hear you!"

Richard led the tall hero into the living room. "Superman," he repeated.

Lois dropped the files in her hands as she glanced up. Sure enough, Superman stood in her living room. She quickly came to her feet. "Superman."

Superman smiled. "Lois."

"Wha-what are you do here?"

"I'm here to talk about Jason."

Lois closed her eyes. She needed to sit down.

"Jason?" Richard asked with concern. He turned to look at his fiancée. "Did something happen to Jason? He looked fine."

Superman shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. White. I didn't mean to worry you. Jason's fine."

"Sit down, Richard."

Richard glanced back and forth between Lois sitting on the couch and Superman standing near the armchair. "What's going on?"

Superman linked his hands behind his back. He stared at Richard, hoping the man would understand. "I--"

"Richard," Lois cut in. "I tried to tell you, but I didn't know how. I've been trying to figure everything out. It all gets lost in my brain and I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he demanded.

"Superman is Jason's biological father." There. It was best to get it all out at once.

That was not what he expected to hear. "What?"

"Jason is…my son."

Richard turned his back on them and rubbed his face. He was relieved. For a few seconds he thought they were going to say that they were going to take Jason and leave.

"I'm sorry. I should have tried harder to tell you."

He turned back around and walked straight to Lois. He dropped to his knees and grabbed her hands. "Lois, you don't have anything to apologize for. I knew this day would come." He kissed her knuckles. "I started to suspect this--that Superman was Jason's father. Jason mentioned to me about what happened on the ship with the piano incident."

Superman frowned. Piano incident? What was he talking about? Did something happen to Jason that he didn't know about? He'll have to ask, but for now he'll allow them this moment to communicate.

"It helped to confirm my suspicions."

"How long have you known?"

"When you were pregnant, Jimmy mentioned your…special relationship with Superman. I always thought there was a possibility that he might be Jason's biological father. But when Jason was born… He had all those health problems. We weren't even sure he would survive. The possibility that he was Superman's son seemed highly unlikely. And after holding Jason, I didn't care who fathered Jason. Jason was my son no matter what DNA tests say. I was just surprised that my first suspicions were true." He linked his hands through hers and held on tight trying to transfer all his love and support through the contact. "I love Jason. I _love _you. Nothing else matters to me. Your past is your past; and it has shaped the woman you are today, the woman I fell in love with. I wouldn't change anything about you, not even Jason's paternity."

Tears slipped down Lois's checks. They landed softly on the material of her cotton slacks. She slipped her hands around his neck and squeezed gently. How could she have doubted Richard's love and commitment to this family of hers?

"Oh, Richard," she whispered into his neck.

Superman turned away from the sight. It hurt to look at them, to see them holding each other like that. It was a dark and deep pain that hurt more then the stab wound Lex Luthor had inflicted on him weeks ago. That pain was sharp and burned. He felt the kryptonite coursing through his veins, destroying what it could. But this pain? This pain struck his heart. He couldn't walk away from it as he could with kryptonite. Kryptonite poisoning would eventually go away; this he would carry with him until his death.

He shuffled his feet and made sure to hit the chair beside him in hopes of drawing the couple out of their embrace with the noise. It worked. Lois pulled back from Richard. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"Right. We need to talk about this. All of us."

Superman forced a smile. "Yes. It's why I am here."

Richard moved off of the floor and onto the couch. He grabbed Lois's hand and squeezed it. He stared silently at the man who held a claim to his family. He only met the man once; and at the time, they didn't have time to talk. They were too busy trying to keep Lois and Jason safe.

This man was his son's biological father. He could see the similarities between the two. Jason's eyes. Jason's nose. Jason's mouth. They all belong to this man first. Jason will look like this man in fifteen/twenty years from now. Will he gain his father's height, or will his height be influence by his mother? Would he gain all of his father's powers? Only some? Will he follow in this man's footsteps and help save the world?

"Richard and I had decided before Jason was born that we wanted his biological--you in his life if it was possible. He's…your son. You have a right to be in his life."

"Thank you." He couldn't mask the happiness he felt. He focused on Richard. "I don't want to take him away from you. You're his father, Richard. I don't want to take that from you."

Richard hadn't realized that he had a burden on his chest until Superman's words lifted the heavy weight. His breathing felt lighter. And he had this insane desire to grin madly. He withheld the desire and squeezed his hand. Lois squeezed back.

"I cannot be the father you can. I can't take him to the park to play. I can't do any normal father/son things. What I can do, will be done in secret. It'll be hard on him, on all of us."

Lois licked her lips. "Wh-when will you be able to see him? Will you set up a certain time to see him?"

He shook his head. "I can't." He began pacing. "Someone might notice that I'm visiting Jason, and it could put him in danger. I can't see him every day, maybe not even every week. No matter how much I want to see him everyday, I can't. I will not put him in danger. Nobody must know about my visits."

Richard shifted slightly on the couch. He understood the reasons for Superman's infrequent visits to his son. And he was glad that the man was putting Jason's safety over his happiness to see him. Protecting Jason was all of their responsibility now. Superman's sacrifice pained him. A father should be able to see his son whenever he wanted.

"Do you have an assume identity when you're not Superman?"

Superman looked startled. "What?"

"You can't be Superman every minute. You must step out of that suit at some point and become someone else for a little while. Can you use this identity to spend time with Jason?"

The Man of Steel closed his eyes. "It's not that simple."

Lois stood up. "It is! It is that simple. We can say that you, your alter ego, is Jason's biological father. It'll give you the chance to be Jason's father and not worry about keeping him safe from Superman's enemies. Nobody would know. It would be more normal for Jason…for all of us."

"No," he said forcefully. "If my identity was ever to be revealed, Jason will be in danger. I can never legally or publicly claim Jason as my son. Not as Superman or as…anyone else. It must always remain this way, Lois."

Lois shook her head in denial. "No, no. You're trying to run again. From me, from this. I know you can protect Jason. If your alter ego was ever revealed and Jason was put in danger, I know you can keep him safe. You won't let anything happen to him."

Superman turned from her. "I can't always be there. I can't always protect him."

"You're Superman!"

He swirled around, his red cap flying around him. His alien blue eyes flashed. "I'm still just a man, Lois. I'm just a man with unique abilities. I can run faster, jump higher, lift more then the average man. But I can't be in the same place at the same time. I can instantly be somewhere. What if my enemies find out that Jason is my son? I might be half way across the world when Jason is in danger. I don't know if I'll be able to make it in time to save him. He could die before I could reach him."

"And if your enemies never found out? Would you waste what time you could with your son on something that might never happen?"

"I will not take that risk. I will not risk his life."

"But you'll risk your relationship with him?"

"I'll do anything to protect my son."

_Superman! Save me!_

He flinched. He had hoped that he would have more time to talk before his presence was required. "I have to go. Goodbye Lois, Mr. White."

And before either one could say a word, the superhero was gone. Lois rushed outside, but it was too late. He wasn't even a speck in the sky.

**Author's Notes**: I love angry Superman. Up next: Clark wants to see Jason more but realizes Richard was on to something when he suggested Superman use his alter ego to see Jason. Although to do so, Clark must first reveal he is Superman.


	3. Part Three

Revealing Secrets

By: Sasusc

Rating: PG (K+)

Spoilers: Superman Returns, Superman II (references to the movie)

Disclaimer: Not mine, unless you want to count all the Superman DVDs I own and the Superman action figure I got hanging in my car.

* * *

Richard wasn't sure why he was still nervous around this man. It had been a week since they had sat down and figured out how they were going to make this family work. Superman had visited twice since then, both at night right before Jason's bedtime. Twenty minutes to half an hour was all the time the man received with his son.

He barely spoke to Lois on those visits except a very impersonal greeting. Lois was always disappointed and angry when he did that. He didn't know what to tell her. He knew the two of them needed time to sit down and talk to each other about all of this. Just the two of them. Lois had mentioned that she had tried two days ago but he never came to her call. Superman was avoiding her.

"They should be here soon," he said to fill in the silence.

"I know."

"Oh."

"I actually wanted to talk to you."

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He watched as the hero fidget on the couch.

"It's about something you said last week." He ran a hand through his slick back hair. "It's hard to find time as Superman to visit my son. I can't come during the day, and there's never enough time to see him at night. I want more time. I want to be able to take him to the park or the zoo. I can't do that as Superman."

Richard nodded.

Superman allowed his head to drop to the back of the couch. "But I can't allow Lois to know my secret identity."

"Why not?"

He lifted his head up and stared into Richard's eyes. "Has Lois talked to you about our relationship? Why I left?"

"No," Richard said with a hint of bitterness and jealously. "She won't talk about it, and frankly, I don't ask about it."

A small smile curved on his lips. That's actually how he felt when people talk about Lois and Richard's engagement and their great office romance. The smile disappeared as his thoughts went back to the demise of his relationship with Lois. "You heard about General Zod and the trouble he brought five years ago? I was with Lois during those days that Superman was missing. I brought her to the Fortress, and it was there that my father forced me to choose between my powers and having a life with Lois."

"And you chose your powers over Lois?"

"No." Anguish filled that one syllable. "I gladly gave up my powers to be with her." A haunted look creped over Superman's face. "I would do anything to make her happy."

"But you have your powers now."

Superman laugh bitterly at the confusion Richard was showing him. "Yes. I wasn't the man she fell in love with anymore. I was just an ordinary man who couldn't even protect her. I left her and went back to the Fortress to regain my powers and to defeat General Zod. But when I came back to Lois…" He scrubbed his face. "God, she was so torn up. She couldn't handle knowing who I was. She had to share me with the world and she didn't know how to do that. I couldn't stand to see Lois in pain--pain over me. So I took away all the painful memories of us. No more pain, no more indecisions. She was free to live her life as normal as it was before she discovered who I was."

He stood up and walked towards the fireplace. He picked up one of the pictures proudly being display on the mantle. The picture showed a happy family celebrating their son's first birthday. A huge number one candle was lit on the cake and waiting to be blown out.

"Lois doesn't remember anything."

Superman was pulled away from the picture, but he didn't turn around to answer the man. "No. Or I don't think so. She shouldn't be able to remember. I don't want her to remember. It's better that she feels the pain of my betrayal then the pain she felt five years ago."

Richard didn't know what to say. The man was a complete idiot if he thought Lois Lane couldn't handle the truth. The woman could handle many things. Sure, Lois may have felt overwhelm directly after learning Superman's secrets. Who wouldn't? But if he had allowed her time to get through it all, the two of them could have been together. And he wouldn't be here. Richard's heart skipped a beat at that thought. He would never have had the chance to love Lois Lane as he did. He wouldn't be Jason's father. He needed to pull away from these thoughts and back to the topic on hand: Superman's identity.

"Are you going to tell me who you really are?"

Superman stumbled slightly as he turned around to face him. "I--"

"Daddy!" A small blue streak flew into the room and headed straight to his father for a hug.

"Hey, munchkin," Richard greeted him. If he held on to the boy a little longer then normal, it wasn't because of his talk with Superman. Jason squirmed, forcing him to release the boy.

Jason turned to smile at Superman. "Superman, you're early! Are you going to have dinner with us?"

"Hello, Jason." He smiled down at the boy. "I was hoping your mother will allow me to take you flying before the sun goes down."

Jason's eyes widen. He ran back to his mother. "Can I? Please, mommy, can I?"

Lois reached down and moved his hair out of his face. "I don't know, munchkin. It's getting late."

"Mommy!"

"Let him," Richard said, stepping in. He gave a small nod to the grateful smile Superman aimed at him. "It might be awhile before Jason can get another chance."

Her eyes narrowed as she studied the two men. What had they been talking about before they arrived? A tug on her shirt had her glancing down. Bright blue eyes stared up at her pleading for her to agree. She sighed. "Alright. But," she said swinging her eyes back to the caped hero, "don't stay out too long. I want him back and cleaned up before dinner."

"Thank you, Lois."

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you, mommy!" The hug lasted only a second before he flew across the room towards Superman.

"No running in the house," Lois reminded her son.

He only stopped because he had reached his destination. He lifted his arms up to Superman so that he could be held.

Superman reached down awkwardly and drew him into his arms. Jason wrapped his arms around his neck. This was the first time he held his son. Superman wanted to savor it. Unfortunately, his son was of the opinion that they needed to move.

"Let's go," Jason said tugging on the red cape.

He smiled at him. "Let's go," he repeated softly.

S U P E R M A N

* * *

High heels clicked on the marble floor. A few heads turned to watch the tall woman walk by. Her long legs went on forever, and the shortness of her leopard print dress only reinforced the idea.

A catcall was followed by "Hey Cat!" The woman gave the man a wink and a quick wave. Catherine "Cat" Grant, the Daily Planet's society columnist, was back from her three week vacation. And it felt great to be back, she thought. She scanned the workroom noticing all the familiar faces. Jimmy Olsen was busy running around, probably on the orders of Perry White. Sharon Dunn was busy typing on her computer. Logan Adler was away from his desk, and if she cared to look, she knew she would find him over near the coffee machine.

"Well, hello there," she said as her eyes fell on a newcomer. Dark hair flopped down on the man's face as he leaned forward to scribble something down into a small notebook.

Lois Lane glanced up. Cat was staring at Clark. She could practically see the woman putting her claws into Clark Kent. There was no way she was going to allow the man-eater to have her way with the mild-manner reporter.

"Don't think about it," she told her.

"Who is he?"

"That's Clark Kent, and you are to stay away from him."

Cat grinned down at Lois. "So, that's the famous Clark Kent Jimmy keeps mentioning. Why didn't anyone mention how hot the man was?"

"Clark? Hot?" Lois snorted slightly. "He's a small town farm boy, Cat. Just stay away from him, okay?"

"Lois, honey, the man is well-traveled. He's spent the last five years traveling around the world. I'm sure he'll be able to handle anything I can dish out to him." And with those final words, Cat Grant walked towards her newest prey.

Lois sighed. She hoped Clark would be able to avoid Cat's sharp claws. She didn't have time to go and moderate the woman. She promised her sister, Lucy, that she would be at her house with Jason in ten minutes. It was going to take her about ten minutes to pick her son up from school and another five or so to get to Lucy's house. She quickly gathered her things and headed out. She briefly waved goodbye to Richard who was just coming out of his office.

Clark dropped his pencil on his desk and glanced up at the newcomer. He quickly stood up, knocking over his chair in the process.

"Uh, sorry," he muttered as he bent down and righted the chair. "I-I'm Clark Kent." He pushed up his glasses before sticking out his hand for a shake.

Cat found the man's nervousness cute. She smiled as she took his hand. "I'm Cat Grant. I write the society column, _Cat's Corner_."

"Investigative reporter."

"Yes, I know." She winked. "You're famous around here if you listen to Jimmy talk. The kid really idolizes you."

She had a problem resisting touching the men she spoke with, and Clark Kent was no different. She subconsciously reached out and grabbed his tie. The man's eyes widen at the gestured, informing her of her habit. Oh, well. She stepped closer to him, running her hands farther up his tie. "A lot must have changed since the last time you were here."

He nodded. "Yeah, lots of changes."

"Hmm. I'll gladly help show you the new sights around the city."

Clark tried to back away from her, but her hold on his tie forced him to stay put. "Uh…"

She grinned. "It's a date."

A bewildered expression covered his face. He started to shake his head. "Wha--?"

Cat released his tie and gave his chest a pat. "We're set up a time and date later. I need to inform Perry I'm back. Later, Clark."

Clark opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. What was he going to say? No? Cat Grant was just trying to be nice and it might hurt her feelings if he turned her down flat. Anyway, she was the first person who offered to help him familiarized himself with the new Metropolis. It might be helpful to take the woman up on her offer.

"Kent."

Clark glanced to his left. Richard was smiling at him. He smiled back. "Mr. White."

"Richard," he corrected. "Have you found a place, yet? A friend of mine mentioned that there's an opening in his building. I can get you the information if you're interested."

"Thanks," Clark said, shifting his body weight from foot to foot. "But I got a place. The previous owners were worried about another earthquake and decided to move out. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time when the apartment opened up."

"Good for you. Do you need any help moving in?"

"I'm fine," he started to say, but he closed his mouth before the words could form on his lips. This could be his chance to get Richard alone so they could talk. "Actually, I could use some help."

Richard glanced down at his watch. "Lois took Jason over to her sister's house. They're going to be there for another hour or so. I can only stay until then."

"Now?"

"Is now not a good time?"

Clark shook his head. "N-no. Now's good."

S U P E R M A N

* * *

Richard paused on the top of the landing to view Clark's new apartment. The apartment looked huge with its high ceiling and wide open spaces. None of the rooms were enclosed, although the apartment was split down the middle by a support beam that spouted two arches. Beyond the arches, he could see the edge of a bed. There were two large floor-to-ceiling windows--one to his left behind the kitchen table, and another just beyond the arches and into the bedroom. It was a great apartment. Clark was lucky to have found it.

And Clark didn't need help moving in. There were only a few boxes sitting around, waiting to be unpacked.

Clark brushed passed him. At the bottom of the steps, he turned around to ask, "Do you want something to drink? I went shopping this morning. Coke? Juice? Water?"

"Water would be fine."

"Water it is."

Richard followed him half way to the kitchen. He paused in front of the TV near the support beam. There was a picture sitting on top of the TV. He picked it up to get a closer look at it. It was a picture of Jason sitting on top of Clark's shoulders with the Daily Planet as a background.

"Jimmy took that," Clark said coming up behind him with two glasses of water.

Richard took the offered glass from him. "So," he said after taking a sip. "Why did you really bring me here? It doesn't look like you need any help moving in."

He watched the reporter straighten from his slouch. The meek and mild-manner expression was wiped off his face being replaced with a strong and confident look. He looked like a completely different person. Clark reached up to his glasses; and in a flash, Richard painted a red and blue suit on the man. The glasses came off and he tucked them into his coat pocket. Richard stared into his unearthly blue eyes--Superman's eyes. Superman stood in front of him wearing Clark Kent's clothing.

"You're…"

"Yes, I'm Superman," a deeper voice came out of Clark's mouth, yet it was a softer voice then the one Superman used. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the man in front of him stood slightly different then both Clark Kent and Superman. It was more of a mix of both of those characters. Clark Kent slouched, Superman stood straight and narrow while this man held a more relax pose.

Richard found the leather armchair and sat down heavily. Clark was Superman. Superman was Clark Kent. Superman was Jason's father, Clark was Jason's father. It was all a little hard to take in.

"The story you told me--about making the woman you love, Lois, forget you--you literally meant that, didn't you? Lois doesn't remember being with Superman--you--except for a few flashes in her dreams." He angrily ran his hand through his hair. "Did she know who you were when you slept with her? Did she? Or did you take advantage of her, knowing she had feelings for Superman?"

Clark frowned. "She knew who I was when we made love. I would never take advantage of Lois. Never. I would never hurt her like that."

Richard stood up. He never expected this. Yes, he always suspected that Superman had a secret identity. If he ever met that man, he thought he wouldn't be friends with him. He thought he was only going to be able tolerate the man, see him only a few times when he came to see Jason. He wasn't prepared for this situation, being so close to the man who had a large hold on his family. Clark Kent had made a place for himself into his family's lives already. Jason adored Clark and worshipped Superman. Lois and Clark used to make a great team, and Perry was hoping to set the two of them together soon for an assignment. Clark was already heavily involved with this family without the add bonus of being Superman and Jason's biological father.

He always thought Superman was out of reach for Lois. But now… Now Superman was in her reach as Clark Kent. She could make a life with Superman. Superman could become the best father in the world. Clark could easily step in a take everything he had worked so hard to make for himself and Lois. Clark and Superman could push him out of his family and make it his own. He wouldn't be needed anymore.

"Why are you telling me this?" Richard demanded harshly. This was one secret he wished he had no knowledge of. He kept imagining Clark taking over his life and family. As Superman, Richard never felt threaten by him; but as Clark Kent, he was very threaten by the hero.

Clark perched himself on the arm of the couch. He crossed his arms and his legs. "I love Jason. I want to spend more time with him. Superman can't do that, but Clark can. I need your help to do that."

"Why can't you just tell Lois yourself?"

"I told you two days ago. Lois can't know. It'll cause her more pain to know the truth. It's better to leave Superman and Clark Kent separate for her." Clark searched Richard's face. "I know it's not an easy secret to keep, and I understand if you don't want to help me. But Jason is as much of my son as he is yours. I want to know him better, to understand him better. I want him to know I love him, and that I'll always be there for him. And Jason needs me in his life. He'll receive abilities that only I could help him with. I know exactly how he'll feel when he develops his abilities, and unlike me, he doesn't have to go through this alone."

All of the raging fire blew out inside of Richard. Clark was not going to take Lois from him. All the man wanted was to be a bigger part of his son's life and nothing else. He already given up the fight for Lois, and felt he couldn't (or shouldn't) try to get her back. This was all about Jason. He sighed. He needed to let go of his insecurities and focus on Jason.

"I'll help you."

Clark smiled. "Thank you."

"Tomorrow's Saturday. We were planning to bring Jason to the Planet for a few hours before dropping him over at his Aunt Lucy's house for lunch. Would you want to watch him until two o'clock? Lois should be through with her interview by then and can take him home so she could work on the article there."

"Sure!"

"It wouldn't be interrupting your work?"

Clark shook his head. "No. It doesn't take me long to type things up." He used his hands to demonstrate typing. "Super speed comes in handy."

Richard smiled. "I bet it does." He leaned closer to the superhero. "So, about that x-ray vision…"

_To be continued in "Keeping Secrets" (the sequel)._


End file.
